


The Experiment

by OTP_Obsessed



Category: McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed
Summary: After an experiment gives him the ability to get pregnant, Steve asks Danny to father his children. Fast forward eight months, Danny is worried Steve isnt taking his pregnancy seriously and may cause harm to their babies of he keeps up his usual ways. Will Danny be able to convince him to slow down?(This work does not follow any story line from the show. It takes place during season 10 but is of my own creation. Hope you enjoy.)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	The Experiment

"Steve, slow down!" Danny begged, as they run after their most recent lead. Steve ignored him and continued chase after their suspect. Danny stopped to catch his breath, throwing his hands up in surrender. Then, he spoke to the backup in his ear. "He's not listening guys. Please go after him," Danny sighed, almost begging. 

"I'm right on him, Danny," Grover assured. "Steve's alright. He's narrowing in on our guy. I'm going to cut them off at the end of the alley."

"It's not Steve I'm worried about," Danny scoffed, softly, continuing in Steve's direction. 

By the time Danny reached the scene, Steve had already caught the suspect by tackling him from the roof of another building. Steve had the suspect in zip ties and was handing him over to Grover when he spotted Danny. "Thought you were right behind me?" Steve asked, playfully, catching his breath. "Couldn't keep up?" 

"Dont do that," Danny scolded, gesturing at Steve, impatiently. 

Steve rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Danny. I do this all the time."

"Not when you're eight months pregnant with my child you dont," Danny sassed. "Now, come on. Let me see." Steve sighed, rolling his eyes. Danny gestured for him to turn and Steve did, with a huff, finally revealing that his vest was resting on top of his exposed baby bump. Danny moved toward Steve and inspected his belly. "Daddy's crazy, isnt he, Kiddo?" Danny asked, softly, talking to Steve's belly. 

Steve looked down to Danny and cleared his throat. "Are we going to do this every time I run after a suspect?" he asked, irritated. 

"Only the ones you tackle from tall buildings," Danny nodded. "Which happens at least once a day, so more than likely, yes." 

"Are you done?" Steve asked, pulling away from Danny. "We've got work to do." Steve stormed off back in the direction they originally came. Danny sighed and placed his hands on his hips. 

"Is that the hormones?" Grover asked Danny, curiously. 

"No, that's just Steve," Danny sighed, frustrated. 

"You sure have your work cut out for you when that baby finally does come," Grover scoffed. 

"Tell me about it," Danny exhaled, watching Steve walk away. 

***** 

When they returned home, Steve stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. Danny flinched at his sudden burst of emotion and sighed. He closed the main door and sat down on the livingroom couch. He rubbed the exhaustion from his face, when he noticed a picture of him and Steve on the wall from when their first Christmas together and he couldn't help but smile. They were so innocent when that picture was taken. They had no idea what they were going to go through together the next ten years. And they certainly never imagined the future they were about to have together. Danny sighed and looked towards the bedroom, upstairs, and frowned, thinking to himself. 

A few moments later, he knocked on the door and peeked his head inside. "Steve?" he asked, softly, "Can I come in?" Steve was on the bed but ignored Danny. So, Danny let himself in and took a seat on the bed by Steve's feet. "You alright?" he asked, placing a hand on Steve's leg. 

Steve pulled away and sat up. "No, Danny, I'm not okay," he informed, quite irritated. "I don't need you to constantly be checking up on me. I know how to take care of myself. I can handle this without you constantly nagging me to slow down." 

"But those are my babies too," Danny reminded. "And, as the only one here that's been a father before, I think I know a thing or two more about pregnancies than you do." 

"Really? I didnt know you carried Grace and Charlie yourself. Please, tell me exactly what that felt like," Steve sassed, loudly. 

Danny looked away, defeated. "That's not fair," he said, softly. 

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. Then, he took Danny's hand in his and said, "That's my point, Danny. We're both lost at this point. But, I know my body better than you do. I know what I can handle." 

"I just worry," Danny frowned. "For you and them." 

"I know," Steve smiled, kissing Danny's fingers. "And I love that. But, you don't need to do it every time I run after a suspect or jump a building." He pulled on Danny's hand, asking him to move closer. Danny complied and rested his head on Steve's chest. Steve smiled and ran his fingers along Danny's back. "I was doing this job long before I got pregnant," Steve continued. "My body can take the stress of this job, which means that these babies can too. Okay?" Danny didnt reply. Steve tilted his head and asked, "If I feel something is wrong, you know that you'll be the first to know, right?" 

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I know," he sighed. "I'm just scared." 

"And you've done this before?" Steve asked, playfully. "That makes me feel so much better." Danny chuckled. Steve smiled and said, "See? We're going to be okay. We just have to relax." He pressed a kiss to Danny's lips, then, said, "Even when it feels impossible to." 

"Nothing is impossible with you," Danny smiled, giving Steve a return kiss. 

***** 

The next morning, Steve was woken up by a sharp, intense pain in his lower back. Danny was still asleep, so Steve decided to breathe it off instead of waking him up. He got up and placed around the bedroom, trying to regulate his breaths. Then, one excruciating jab into his lower spine pushed him against the dresser. Steve groaned in pain, softly, not wanting to wake up Danny, and took deeper breaths. Then, his phone rang. Steve rested his head, against his arm, on the edge of the dresser, and answered. "McGarrett," he said, clenching his whole face, in pain. He nodded, taking deep breaths through the constant jabs in his back. "Yeah. We'll be right there." He hung up the phone and rocked side to side, against the dresser. Finally relieved of pain, he stood up, confidently, and called out to Danny. "Babe, wake up. We gotta go." 

"Babies?" Danny asked, jolting awake. 

"Nope, we caught a case," Steve said, moving into the hallway. "Come on. We'll get breakfast on the way." 

*****

At the scene, the team investigated everything they had collected. While Danny and Steve were being briefed on what they'd missed, the pain returned to Steve's back but he was able to hide it from the team. Everyone except Danny, who caught on quick that something was wrong and couldn't take his eyes off Steve. Steve nodded along to the incoming information, unaware Danny was watching him, and gave his instructions. "Okay, Grover, Adam and Quinn, you three track down as much information you can the family. Let's see if they had anyone who might have benefited from their death." 

"Understood," Adam nodded. He, Grover and Quinn went off on their hunt. 

Steve turned to Tani. "Tani Rey, you and Junior see what you can get for footage around the surrounding areas. Also, check into their financials. There may be something there," he instructed. 

"And you?" Tani asked. 

"Danny and I are going to check into this lead you guys found," Steve informed. "If it turns up anything, we'll let you know." 

"You got it," Tani nodded. Her and Junior went off on their hunt. 

Steve and Danny returned to their car. But, when got inside, Danny asked, "We're not actually chasing after that that guy are we?" 

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked, confused, starting the car. "Of course we are. He's our only lead right now." 

Danny took the keys from the ignition and held them away from Steve. Then, he nodded to Steve. "You're in labor aren't you?" Danny asked, gesturing at Steve. 

"What did I tell you about mothering me?" Steve asked, trying to take the keys. 

Danny pulled them away. "Steven..." 

Steve sighed and leaned against the headrest. He exhaled, through pursed lips, then said, "I dont know. I've just got a sharp pain in my back." 

"When did it start?" Danny asked. 

"Danny, please, we have a lead to follow," Steve groaned. 

Danny shook his head. "We're not going anywhere until you answer my question. When did this start?" 

"This morning, alright?" Steve sassed. "Now can I please have the keys?" 

"You started this morning and didn't think to tell me?" Danny asked. Steve didn't reply. Danny sighed, then opened his door and said, "Come on, switch." 

"What are you doing?" Steve asked. 

"Taking you to the hospital," Danny informed. "Now come on, I'm driving." 

"Can we please just go after this guy first?" Steve begged. "Then, I promise you can take me to the hospital." 

Danny started at Steve for a long mintue. Then, sighed and returned to his seat, slamming the door. He clicked on his seatbelt and tossed the keys to Steve. "You're such an animal. You know that?" Danny sighed, crossing his arms. 

***** 

'Oh not again', Danny thought to himself, as he watched Steve take off running after their new suspect. He jumped out of the car and called after him. "Steve, slow down!" Danny begged, watching Steve disappear down the street. Steve ignored him and continued chase after their suspect. Danny threw up his hands and sighed, "Unbelievable." He took over driving and chased after Steve on wheels. 

Danny drove around the block and stopped when he finally caught up to Steve. He jumped out of the car and froze when he saw Steve drop to his knees, letting the suspect disappear into an alleyway. Steve screamed out in pain, "Danny!" 

Danny's heart sunk to his feet as he ran to his partner. "Steve, talk to me," Dannt begged, kneeling beside Steve. "What's wrong? The babies?" 

Steve nodded. "They're coming," he replied, breathlessly. He caressed his belly bump and fell back against the wall of a nearby building. His legs shook like they were wet in the middle of a blizzard, as he stripped off his vest. "Call EMS," he begged. 

Danny looked to the stain on the pavement, underneath Steve and frowned. "I dont think there's time to wait for them to get here," he informed. "We got to get you in the car." 

"I cant stand," Steve said, shaking his head. 

"You dont have a choice," Danny said, lifting Steve off the ground. Steve groaned, loudly, dragging his feet under him. Danny pulled him to the car and helped him into the passenger seat. 

"I won't ever be able to apologize enough for doing this to my own mother," Steve groaned, painfully, taking his seat. 

Danny looked into Steve's eyes and smiled. "This is nothing to pay back the amount of pain your mother has caused you," he said, kissing Steve's forehead. "Just sit tight. You're about to learn what it feels like when you drive." Steve smirked. Then, Danny shut the door and moved to the drivers side. Before taking off, he looked to Steve and said, "If it's not too much trouble, can you try not to make a mess on my seats?" 

Steve clenched his fists around his seatbelt and glared at Danny. "Just drive!" he roared, not in the mood for games. Danny nodded and put on the sirens, before taking off down the street. 

***** 

Five minutes from the hospital, things really got intense. After another strong contraction, Steve felt a weird shift in his abdomen. "Ooh, man, Danny," he exhaled, deeply. His voice was shaking. "Cant you drive faster? I know this car goes faster!"

"We'll be there in less than five minutes," Danny informed. His heart pounded in love and concern for the well-being of his best friend and his babies. "Kings Medical is right around the corner." 

"I don't know if we'll make it there," Steve groaned, white-knuckling his seatbelt. 

"Just relax, Steve," Danny smiled, trying to not freak out. "There's already a team outside waiting for us." 

Steve nodded but, internally, he was screaming. Something told him they weren't going to make it to the hospital before the babies came and the next contraction confirmed that feeling when it tore at his insides, like Wolverine. He took a deep breath, clenteched his hands around the seat belt, and cried out again, "Drive faster, Danny!" 

"I'm driving as fast as I can," Danny shouted. "But, that doesnt change the fact that the hospital is still four minutes away." He placed a comforting hand on Steve's arm and asked, "Would you rather I pull over?" 

"No," Steve gasped, shaking his head. He clenched his eyes and nodded in the direction of the hospital. "Just keep going. Keep going." 

"Alright," Danny agreed. "Just breath, Steve. You remember your breathing?"

"Can you focus on the road and let me focus on the breathing, Danny?" Steve shouted, lifting his whole body off the seat. "Oh my God," he wined, biting his lip. His hands, still gripping the seat belt, shook, rapidly. Then, another one hit and, suddenly, he'd trade this for a bullet. Or two. He took a deep breath and clentched on his teeth so hard he thought he might break them. Once his body relaxed, for a brief moment, he tried to compose himself. "Please get there, Danny," he begged, breathless.

"Do you need to take your pants down?" Danny asked, rubbing Steve's shoulder. 

"What?" Steve asked, caught off guard. 

"What?" Danny shrugged. "Its nothing I haven't seen before. I just figured it might be easier for the doctors once we get there." 

"I...I don't know if I can," Steve breathed, as another contraction hit. Then, he screamed, painfully, "Nope, can't do it! Can't do it!"

"Here," Danny eased, unbuckling Steve's belt. He tried to stay calm even though his heart was pounding from his chest. "Now try." 

Steve lifted his butt off the seat and slid off his cargo pants, when the biggest contraction of all hit. Steve clenched his entire body and felt as though he was going to throw up. Then, suddenly, he felt something under him. Nervously, he felt to inspect and gasped, when he discovered what it was. His heart started pounding, as he cried out to Danny, "Danny, I can feel the baby! I feel it's head! It's coming out!" 

"Okay, alright, relax," Danny reminded both Steve and himself. He took a deep breath, then, confidently, instructed, "Alright, Steve. You've got to push." 

"What?!" Steve screamed. "No way! I'm not having this baby in the car." 

"It looks like you dont have a choice," Danny reminded. "We're still two minutes from Kings and I dont think that baby is going to wait another two minutes." 

Steve took in deep breaths. "He will if I hold him." 

"Steven!" Danny scolded, firmly. "Look, I know you're scared but that baby is coming in this car, whether we like it or not." He held out a free hand for Steve. "You've got to push." 

Steve looked to Danny's hand, briefly. Then, took it in his own and squeezed it tight, as he complied to Danny's instructions and finished pushing out the baby with an ear piercing scream. He let go of Danny and took the baby in his hands. "It's here, the baby's here, Danny," he said, almost crying. 

"So, tell me!" Danny said, anxiously. 

"It's a boy," Steve grunted, patting the baby's back. The baby let out a soft cry and their hearts melted. Steve scoffed, completely speechless.

Danny returned his hand to the wheel and smirked, brightly, "We just had a baby in the car." 

"Yeah," Steve breathed, holding the fragile life in his hands. He took a few breaths, in awe. Then, another contraction stabbed his abdomen. Steve screamed and nearly dropped the newborn, forgetting there was another baby coming. 

Danny pulled into the ER loop and jumped out of the car to meet the team that was waiting for them. As the doctors and nurses helped Steve out of the car, Danny informed them of what had just occurred but that Steve was still in labor. The doctors assured him that everything would be okay, as they rushed Steve inside. Danny took Steve's hand in his and gripped it tight, not leaving his side. 

As the doctors took their first baby away to be checked over, Danny stayed by Steve's side as he finished giving birth to their second baby. They both smiled, brightly, meeting their baby girl for the first time, before she was taken away to join her brother. 

Danny smiled at Steve, "Congratulations. You did it." He leaned against Steve and closed his eyes. But, immediately, shot them open, when he heard Steve's heart monitor go into a frenzy. Danny turned to Steve called out to him. "Steve? You alright?" he asked, panicking. 

The doctors and nurses, quickly, huddled around Steve, pushing Danny out of the way. "He's losing blood fast!" one doctor shouted. 

"It looks like he may have ruptured something," a nurse shouted.

"Let's get him to OR, stat!" another doctor shouted. 

Danny's heart stopped. He tried to get to Steve, through the crowd of doctors and nurses but, instead, was shoved out the door, and told to wait in the hallway by one of the nurses. "I need to be with him," Danny begged her. "Let me be with him!" 

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait out here," the nurse frowned. "The doctor will find you as soon as they know what's going on." She nodded and returned to assist with Steve. 

The doctors and nurses busted through the door with Steve's gurney. Danny called after them. "Steven!" he begged. "Don't you dare leave me!" He chased after Steve, briefly, but stopped at the double doors and watched, defeated, as they took Steve into the unknown. 

***** 

Danny stood outside the nursery, looking through the glass at his two new, beautiful creations, sleeping soundly, among the first row of babies. He leaned against the glass and smiled at them, even though his heart was still broken from not knowing where Steve was. He felt a tear escape his eye and let it fall down his cheek as he watched his twins breathe, in rhythm, wondering if they'd ever get to meet their father. 

Grover's hand on his shoulder, started Danny. He dried the tears from his cheeks but Grover stopped him. "You don't have to do that, Danny," he said, comfortingly. "It's okay to be upset in a situation like this. I know Steve would be crying if that was you in there." 

"I dont know about that," Danny sighed, staring at his babies. "He's too much of a tough guy to cry." 

"You and I both know that's only half true," Grover said, raising his eyebrows. "Any time that's been you in there, Steve's lost all sense off the world until he knows you're okay. He may be too tough to show his feelings about other people but he's an open book about you, Danny." 

"Are we that obvious?" Danny chuckled. 

"Are you kidding?" Grover smiled. "When he heard they were doing these trials and that he could choose anyone to be his other half, I dont think he thought twice about choosing you." 

"I just wish he did a little more research before going forward," Danny sighed. "Dont get me wrong, I'm over the moon in love with these babies. But, was this experience worth it if he's not around to raise them with me?" 

"He will be," Grover assured, hugging Danny with one arm. Then, he nodded into the nursery and smiled. "So, which two are yours?" 

"The two animals dead center," Danny smiled, pointing at his babies. 

"You got names?" 

Danny pondered this. Then, sighed. "Yes. But, they might change if Steve doesn't make it home." 

Just then, a doctor appeared behind them, and greeted Danny. "Mr. Williams?" she asked. 

Danny nodded. "That's me." 

"The Commander is out of surgery," she smiled, brightly. "He's awake and asking for you. Should I bring the baby's along?" 

Danny smiled and closed his eyes. His heart started beating again. 

******   
Danny knocked on the door to Steve's room, gently. Steve smiled at him and gestured for him to enter. Danny complied and joined Steve on the bed, taking Steve's IV-less hand in his own. He laid against Steve and closed his eyes, being lulled by the beat of Steve's heart. Steve smiled and kissed Danny's head. Then, asked, "Are the baby's okay?" 

Danny sat up smiling and nodded. He gestured toward the door and Grover, Tani, Junior, Quinn and Adam entered, pushing the twins in their plastic cribs. Steve smiled at them. Then, Danny turned to Steve and said, "They still need names. I doubt they'll accept Baby McGarrett-Williams for both." 

"How about Carson Mathew and Marry Danielle McGarrett-Williams?" Steve shrugged. 

"Wow," Danny nodded. "I was thinking something completely different but I like those better." 

"Wait, Carson?" Jerry asked, appearing out of nowhere. "Is that because he's the boy and you had him in the car?" Everyone pondered this. 

Danny turned to Steve. "Well?" 

"Do you want to change it?" Steve said, having been caught. 

"I kind of like it," Jerry shrugged. 

"I'm going with Jerry on this one," Danny smiled. "Let's stick with those before I change my mind." 

"Good because I already signed the birth certificates," Steve stated. Danny turned to him, irritated. Then, Steve smiled, playfully. "I'm kidding, Danny. Relax." 

Everyone joined in on a laugh.


End file.
